Everything's a Downer
by pheonix1
Summary: Squall and Rinoa are on the rocks. Zell's chance at being the rebound get's complicated by the new Free Timber movement.


notes: horizontal rule represents a changing of POV, location, or time frame. it should be pretty obvious as to which. _italics indicates past._

Prologue

"This is a total load of shit. -Seriously, like a huge steaming pile."

Squall pretends not to hear me as he taps a stack of paper in line with probably more force than is necessary. I know my opinion probably counts less than say-a moomba's when all's said and done, but I can't help but comment on the eight pages (of beefed-up military jargon) I've just read. -I have to sign them, after all.

It's also fifteen minutes of my life I'll never ever be able to get back, but then, that describes most of the time I've tried talking to Squall.

After showing the hapless bits of pulp who's boss, the Commander leans forward and steeples his hands-his expression carefully blank. He's not fooling anyone, though. He's giving off major 'I-hate-this-job' vibes times ten, which makes him forget that I'm not some fuckwit hanging on to him for a bit of the Glory-I'm his _friend_. –As much as anyone can be called that, anyway.

"Do you have a problem with the report, Zell?"

See, people think that Squall is some kind of social retard but he's totally not. You just have to listen _really_ hard. Just now a wealth of emotion came out of that deadpan; like spite, apathy, annoyance, and very, very mild sympathy. In fact, I could have possibly imagined that last one.

Fucker. I bet Quistis doesn't deal with this shit.

"Um, yeah. There's stuff missing."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah. -_Lots_."

Squall audibly exhales, which is the closest thing to a sigh anyone's been able to wring out of him. He leans back in his chair and gets comfortable, like he's getting ready to explain something to someone who's really, really dumb-and doesn't that just bring back memories of every instructor I've ever had. I wonder if he saved my signature 'til last on purpose. He sure wasn't going in alphabetical order.

"What kind of 'stuff'?"

There's too many holes to pick one off the top of my head, so I flip through a few pages and start from there.

"Uhh, you didn't mention the Dreamworld stuff or the fact that Elle was doing it. Um-"

Another page flips, then goes back.

"There's nothing about Ultimecia possessing Matron, or Rinoa. There's all of two sentences mentioning Time Compression. No Junction Ellone Machine. No Esthar, no _Seifer_. -What the _fuck_?"

There's a whole continent missing, but when I look up at him he looks back expectantly, like he's waiting for me to Get It.

-Get what? The cosmic joke? A clue would be really nice, thanks.

"Look, I can understand why you wouldn't want to mention that you played Triple Triad with Piet during the Lunar Cry, or that I was carrying Quistis on my back through the worst of the Deep Sea Deposit, or that Sir Laguna is probably your dad-"

Squall's face _tics_ at that last statement, but I continue.

"-but it's relevant, right. I mean, the Shumi have basically been recording everything anyway. Why are you smoothing things out like this? Is it because of Rinoa? It's not like she's a SeeD-she can't get in trouble for stuff we did or didn't do."

Tipping his head back, he gives another little non-sigh; straightening after a moment's thought.

"No, but we can. The battle meters only record statistics. Do you care to explain to Cid why you repeatedly punched Instructor Trepe before entering the Deposit? Or why we assigned unlicensed GF to a civilian, or that the future waits for us to save them?"

I swallow. Quistis asked me to do that so she could trigger her limit[1]. We hoarded our aura stones for the really tough battles, and I was the only one who didn't carry an official weapon and could pull my punches. He _knows_ that. He was fucking _there _when it happened.

The GF's were his call and his only, being the party leader, and Rinoa would have died without them-had died anyway, a few times. It had been necessary, licensed or not. In any case, it was an easier argument than, say, explaining Angelo. We took him everywhere, including Ultimecia's Castle. That dog saved our asses more times than I can count.

As for the other stuff...

"I know it's hard to explain or even believe, but maybe we should-I don't know, throw them a bone or something. Maybe the reason why we had to fight the future is because they had no idea what was coming. If this the 'official' report, I can see that-easy."

I'm angry for some reason. I want the whole story to be told, not this concise little _essay_ that leaves nearly everything to the imagination. I know Squall hates paper-pushing, but this is ridiculous. He doesn't even _mention_ Seifer, other than he left the party at such-and-such a date and remains awol. -For reasons unknown.

Right. Try telling that to Martine. They're still repairing his garden from that little fiasco.

Before I can open my mouth to say: 'I'm not signing this', Squall has already pinned me with a glare. I think he has been saving me for last for this reason.

Oh yeah. -The Look pretty much cinches it.

"Zell, look… There were many instances during our travels where we were in a difficult position, both mortally and morally. Each and every one of us could be expelled or worse on the grounds of Conduct alone. I am trying to protect the Gardens and the people around them by giving them a story they can believe-"

I interrupt.

"-But, _Seifer_-"

"-Is already a wanted man. Do you even fathom how many people already want him dead? And _they_ didn't even grow up with him."

Looks like Squall's having none of me today. I'm pissed enough that his pathetic attempt at humor doesn't shock me into silence. Normally it would. Squall making a funny is like... Well, I don't know what it's like because it's never happened before. -I wonder if I should take note of the date or something.

The Commander pulls an expensive looking pen from his blotter and holds it out to me. I eye it warily and he exhales loudly, looking tired like I know he must be.

"Sign the papers, Zell. The others understood why I'm doing this, I thought you would too."

I frown, but take the pen anyway.

"I do understand. -I just don't like it. A thousand years from now, this is going to cost us a war."

I sign my name just like he knows I would. Never let it be said that Zell Dincht isn't a team player. Peer pressure won this battle, hands down.

Squall doesn't smile, but does look relieved. It's a small consolation. I meant what I said about a thousand years from now. Future SeeDs are going to die because we smoothed shit over in the present. They'll probably never know what hit them.

"Thank you. -There's something else. Hang on..."

He digs around in his desk drawer for a moment and plops a folder in front of me. He steeples his hands again, going into mission-mode. I grab the folder and thumb through it, confirming for myself that it is, in fact, a mission.

-Ok. So I guess the trip isn't a _total_ loss.

"It has come to my attention that our initial contract with Timber has yet to be fulfilled. Now that Galbadia is repairing its image, I think this is a perfect time to press the issue..."

I nod a little, giving him half an ear. The files are what I'm really interested in-Quistis writes them so they're way more detailed than Squall's debriefings and sometimes, when they're for one of us, they have funny comments. Like the time she specifically wrote:

"While in the field, Z. Dincht and S. Tilmitt are in no circumstance to have control of SeeD funds during or prior to any and all outdoor functions, including: carnivals, festivals, concerts, fairs, performances, bazaars, and/or large displays of commercial goods-even if they are the designated leader. Any remaining party member is both authorized and required to confiscate all mission related funds should this situation present itself. Mission Funds are issued separately from SeeD pay, and are strictly for mission related items. (Thank you for the gift. Buy it with your own money next time. -Q)"

See? Funny. -My Ma has that one hanging on the fridge.

I glance up at Squall. He's not looking at me anymore. He's off to the side, chair tilted back a bit, still talking. Something about schedules.

He knows I'm not listening, but he also knows if he doesn't make the effort he'll feel guilty if anything happens. The folder's got everything I need, so he doesn't mind if I zone out a bit as long as I'm reading that and not some girly mag like Irvine.

I think he was just trying to get a rise out of Squall that time (everyone tries at least once). -He's in Galbadia now, giving Martine gray hair-probably making them all sorry they snatched him back. Muah ha ha.

Quistis had a hand in that, I think. -She has her hands in pretty much everything nowadays.

I flip to the page where it lists the party members and let out a whoop. Instead of the usual three there are only two names; one other, listed under my own.

"I get to work with Rin? Awesome!"

Squall smirks a little, but doesn't turn around. He lays his 'Commander' voice on me, but he's taking the piss and I know it.

"Zell, if you'd been listening, I said that five minutes ago. If you're having trouble focusing, maybe I should send someone else."

"Like _Hell_. -This is so cool! So it's just going to be me and Rin?"

"-With the Owls as support. And I got authorization to issue GF's to both of you. Quistis already sent Eden ahead. I've got Quezcotl, Leviathan, and Pandemona for you. That should be enough to convince Deling that we mean business. Rinoa says she still has plenty of spells to junction, but I want you to stop by the Shumi Village and use their draw point. -You can use mission funds for that, by the way."

I roll my eyes. See if I ever buy Quistis anything again. She puts that in all the mission packets now.

"I don't think I have to tell you this is all under the table. Garden could still get in big trouble for issuing GF to a civilian-even if that civilian was deeply involved in SeeD affairs."

"-But you say 'Fuck'em' because it's Rin, right?"

"No. I say 'Fuck'em' because they're assholes. -But that's beside the point."

It takes me a minute to suck my stomach back up through my nostrils. Squall is on a roll today. I pinch myself to make sure I'm not still in time compression. Man, this is freaky.

"I would send Quistis or myself with you for a proper third but..." He sighs again. "-apparently Balamb Garden would self-destruct without the both of us here to hold it together. If you feel you need it, for any reason, you can call either of us on our personal PHS and if we can't come, we'll hit up Galbadia for Irvine. I'm sure he'll consider it a vacation."

We mirror each other's smirks. We've had a couple other transfers since the Cowboy, and they all commented on the lack of military disciplines in Balamb. Most of them flunked out, not prepared for the advanced academic exercises they'd be undergoing instead. They were sent straight back to Galbadia, probably spreading tales about the horrors of our standardized tests. *Pfft*

"I bet. I doubt we'll need him, though. Or you, for that matter-no offense or anything."

He waves it away with a careless hand.

"Whatever. The offer's there. Like I said, I doubt Quistis or myself would be able to leave anyway. Selphie is bringing the Ragnarok at fifteen-hundred hours[2]. She'll fly you to the Shumi Village, then to Timber before heading back to Trabia. She'll probably go with you to see Rinoa, and you can consider her an additional party member until she leaves. In fact, it'd probably be a good idea for Rinoa to get some practice, and I'd feel more comfortable if there were a full party for that. You can split the GF's between you, but make sure you get them back from Selphie before she leaves the group."

I stand up. It's only 11 in the morning, but I want to be prepared.

"Got it. You -uh, got anything you want to say to Rin? -Like, personal?"

Squall _glowers_ at me. Well, fuck-I guess that answers _that_. I know he still cares, but before Rinoa left for Timber (doing us proud by doing the resistance thing right), they got in a huge fight. It's no secret that he hates being Commander, but he won't leave it either. It's bad enough that he's back to acting like he did before he ever met Rin; cold, aloof. Fucking untouchable. -And that's on a good day (you don't even want to know what a bad day is like).

Ultimately, it ended up driving wedge in their relationship.

-Or at least, it drove her back to Timber-pissed off as all Hell.

"No. You are dismissed."

I salute stiffly, leaving before I say something that will undoubtedly get me in it deep with Squall. I can see both sides of the argument, being a SeeD and all, but I'm a little biased. -I like Rinoa, see.

As in, really _like_. In a totally not-platonic way.

I have since I first met her. She was sweet and spunky, but not a spaz like Selphie. And really nice for a rich girl. A little snobbish about some stuff, sure, and she didn't know fuck-all about fighting, but she was determined to try. That piece she carried (obviously bought with daddy's money) wasn't just arm-candy-it was deadly accurate, and she had no bones about using it.

She was the first person to talk to me after all that Timber broadcast shit. -Me, the Garden Pariah.

So yeah, when she asked me for a copy of Squall's griever ring, I made one for her. And I told her what little I remembered about him when she asked me. It kinda sucked that she had the hots for Squall and not me, but I think she wanted Squall to be her pet project more than her actual boyfriend. I mean, the guy's got all the sensitivity of a snow lion, and what little he does have belongs to Elle.

-Just ask Quistis. She's been after that leather ass for _years_.

I might be a shit for doing this, but if Squall feels that way, then I guess I won't feel guilty about moving in on Rin now that she's kinda available. -Hey, she's awesome and hot and if it takes a little competition for him to see that, I'll be more than happy to be of service. -I _know_ Rin will go for it. She's cool like that.

Xu gives me a weird look as I bounce by but I haven't got time for her. There's planning to do. -I bet anything I can get Selphie in on it. She's loyal to Squall, but if I've learned anything about the opposite sex, it's that girls stick together no matter what. Plus she lives for this sort of thing. Matchmaking, decorating, espionage-it's _all_ good.

I can't wait for the Rag to get here.

* * *

"What the Hell? What's happened to my Quad? Who did this?"

I can hear Selphie nearly all the way in the dorms. I guess Squall didn't tell her that all of the work she did was taken down for the last refit. Of course, he probably had no idea she'd go into an apoplexy over some (semi-permanent) decorations, but damn it, he should know her better.

I should tell Quistis that he never unjunctions, but I am 100% sure she already knows.

I trot over to rescue the hapless cadet that's been assigned as escort. The poor guy probably thought he was getting a cushy pass out of class for this. -Normally, with Selphie, that would be the case.

Not today. -The Selphster is a maniac. You people just don't _know_...

She's stalking around, muttering obscenities, hands clawing the air when they aren't kneading her hair in frustration. I nudge the cadet and cock a thumb at the door. He makes a hasty exit.

Selphie whirls at the sound like a rabid geezard.

"Where do you think you're-oh. -Hey, Zelly. -Look! Look what they did to my Quaaaad!"

I survey the damage, which is nothing but pristine (if slightly in need of sweeping) Quad, and sling a comforting arm around her shoulders. I start to say something placating before I remember my mission (not to be confused with THE mission) and squeeze the thin shoulders closer so we can talk all conspiratorial-like.

"Now Selph, you know how bad Squall is on remembering stuff that isn't work-related. -It's the GF, he can't help it."

As soon as I reveal the culprit, there's a scandalized gasp that has 'betrayal' written all over it. I now have the Selphster in my corner with Squall as the Enemy-until she goes to ream him out and finds that she still has full-reign of the Quad (or any other part of Garden that isn't Squall's office), even with her being in Trabia.

Squall might be forgetful, but he's not stupid. That battle was lost before it ever began.

"-Oooh! I can't believe him! Some of those were from his birthday! He is SO getting it! -Let's go, Zelly."

I let her shrug me off, but latch on to her wrist, catching her mid-stomp. Can't let all that righteous anger meet the icy goodness that is Squall just yet. I've got plans for it.

"-Hey. I know a way you can get him good. Really, _really_ good. Wanna hear?"

She gives me a narrowed look. Selphie, for all her bubbly personality and occasional (and most likely intentional) obliviousness, is also not stupid. This situation is apparently too convenient, even for her.

That, and I always deflect shit for Squall. _Always_. I would say I'm like his super bad-ass bodyguard but he is SO not needing that. I'm more like tech support. -Have beef with Squall? Talk to me and you'll end up so confused you won't remember who you had beef with, or you can get really pissed and wake up later; not remembering much of anything. Heh.

Yeah. That's the hard reboot for you. Booya.

"What are you up to? You never dish on Squall. -Did you two get in a fight or something?"

Fight? With Squall? We've had our arguments, but I've never been on the business end of his gunblade and I don't intend to be. -Like, _ever_. I guess it's time to lay the situation down properly. It was kinda mean to do it the other way, anyhow. Man, I hate being Mr. Niceguy.

"-_Hell_ no. Look, you know where we're going, right?"

Selphie rests her hands on her hips, her lips pursed. It sorta makes her head look like a fish.

"Uh huh."

"And you know who we're going to go see, right?"

The seriousness of the last few second is gone as she bounces on her heels a bit.

"We're gonna see Rinny! Isn't that awesome?"

I nod.

"Yeah. So you remember what I told you back on the train that time? -Y'know, when Irvine was freaking you out with his personal space issues and you hid in my compartment. You remember what we talked about?"

She sways side to side, a finger to her lips.

"Uhm, we talked about how Irvy was totally perving on me, and what we were gonna do about Seifer, and how shorts and skirts totally don't mix um... -Oh! OH! -I remember! You said you liked Rinoa! Oooh, Zelly!"

I shush her. Good thing the Quad is empty right now, because anyone within 200 feet heard that.

"Yeah, yeah. _That_. Listen, if you really want to get a dig at Squall, then you'll help me hook up with her-alright?"

She frowned a little. The loyalty factor is hard to squash. I know this better than anyone right now.

"Yeah, but aren't they still kinda together? That'd be pretty messed up, I mean-"

"-I don't know. When I asked Squall if he wanted me to, y'know, pass anything along to her, he fuckin' flayed off the first few layers of my skin with his _eyes_. He's still pissed, I know that. If he's ever going to appreciate what he's got going on then he needs to be in danger of losing it. Anything else won't even register."

"Hnnnn. I don't know..."

Damn. It isn't supposed to be this hard. _C'mon_ Selph...

"Look, if Rinoa's not interested, she's not interested. I'm not asking for you to sabotage their chances of getting back together. I am totally okay with her being in on this. I mean, if she's still got a thing for Squall than this could be good for them, and I know she'd be cool with it..."

Selphie looks at me funny. Kinda sad and... I don't know. I've never seen that look before so I can't really describe it.

"What about you, Zelly? Are you okay with it if Rinny wants to stay with Squall? Are you just gonna walk away when they're all snuggly-wuggly again?"

Oh. So that's what the look's for. Well I don't need it, Selphster. If war taught me anything, it's to not let opportunities pass by-you grab them. You grab them and you RUN.

"Hey, I'm not going to lie. I'm totally going to try and get her on my side of the deal. -But if she still wants Squall, then it's all in good fun, alright? I'm gonna make my bid, and if I don't get the win, then we're all still friends. Seriously, I don't have any beef with Squall or anything, I just think he's totally throwing away a good thing. -I mean, it's a _crime_."

Selphie drops the pity look and giggles. It's a good sign, I think. I _did_ see her giggle right before thwacking a grendel to death with her nunchaku, but I don't think this is one of _those_ times.

"Awww. You're so cute when you're trying to be evil. Alright! Selphie's on the case. -Just leave it to me. Oooh, you are so not wearing that! -To the dorms, Dincht!"

A tiny (but monstrously strong-damn, but she could squeeze change out of a gil!) hand clamps around my wrist and jerks me in the general direction of the exit. I trip after her, making a slightly less retarded exit than the wind-milling underclassman did a minute ago-which is ok because unlike then, no one is here to see it.

I hope...

Oh well, as long as her sense of style has to work with my wardrobe, I'm not worried. Any dorky clothes I might have (for purely sentimental reasons, of course) are stashed at Ma's, and I know we don't have time to raid my closet in Balamb.

Still, part of me is cowering away from Selphie in full-blown mission-mode, but that's understandable. -Rational, even. The friggin COMMANDER backs away when those green eyes glow. It's natural; like the way wildlife suddenly becomes scarce before a hurricane.

The Cowboy is one crazy sonofabitch to try and tame _that_.

* * *

"Where did you get _this_?"

I look up in time to get something thin and black to the face. I shake it out and find myself looking at a long-sleeve mesh top. Man I haven't worn that in _ages_. I bring it to my face for a sniff and catch a whiff of Ma's fabric softener and nostalgia. -Like whoa.

My old gang was a bunch of hard-core hover punks[2]. We wore shit like this every day. -God, that seems like forever ago.

Selphie doesn't bother to wait for an answer as she goes back to pawing through my stuff. So far, this little scenario hasn't been playing itself out like it had been in my head. The first thing she asked was where the underwear drawer was, and since having it (rather reluctantly) pointed out, has stayed well away from it.

She's not a snooper, which is both a surprise and a relief. She asked a few questions about some of the knickknacks I have laying around, mostly pictures and stuff, but they were all general inquiries and instantly forgotten once she found my closet.

The closet is in the process of being destroyed, but strangely my privacy remains intact. That alone is enough for me to have a new appreciation of the tiny whirlwind that is Tilmitt.

"Man, I can't remember when I got this. I think it might actually belong to Trey, a guy I used to hang with back in Balamb."

I throw it back at her, only to have it flung back in my face.

"Cool. Wear it."

I 'tch' at her and peel off the shirt I was wearing until now. It's fall and Timber is fricking cold and wet this time of year. I know this because Rinoa calls Quistis and bitches to her about it. Then they both bitch about Squall and I get it later, when Quistis needs someone to dump on (lucky me!).

"I hope you've got another shirt coming, or my nipples are gonna be able to cut glass once we get to Timber."

Those two are strange in that you'd think they'd hate each other, but they don't. Rin's done some growing up, and Quistis some mellowing out, and both of them have had the pleasure of seeing how Squall's REALLY like on a daily basis. -They're almost friends. More like two gossiping co-workers, but that's more than anyone ever thought they'd be. -Hell, that beats my expectations by a mile.

Selphie hums and flings something green at me. -Hey, I've been wondering where that's been. I shrug into my old Balamb Zeros tee, and smooth it out over the mesh. Hmm. It's a little clingy-must be from all the training. (I'm so buff!) I must have stuffed it somewhere to keep fresh material away from Seifer. Not that he was creative or anything.

-Fucker, this is my favorite shirt.

I look around at the clothes covering the floor in front of the closet and the edge of my bed. So far, Selphie's choices have been alright, but I doubt she'll be content with just a few shirts. I hear a tell-tale jingle coming from inside the closet and know she's gotten to the pants.

I catch the pair of khakis she hurls before their studded belt catches me in the eye.

Closer inspection reveals the pants to be Granddad's military slacks that Ma 'dressed up' when she couldn't afford the slick boarder pants I wanted. She hemmed the creases in the front so they went down the leg, and put zippers under the knee, so I could make shorts out of them. I didn't like them as much as the pants I saw in the storefront, but I wore them for a while, anyway.

"-I didn't know you had so much cool stuff, Zelly. Where'd you get those? They're awesome."

I look down at the pants that I had no doubt stuffed in the back of my closet after I had got the pair I wanted with my SeeD pay. -Man, do I suck.

"Ma made them. They're my Grandad's uniform slacks, I think."

Selphie pauses in her digging to eye me.

"I thought your grandpa was a famous hunter or something?"

I motion for her to turn around so I can change into them. She rolls her eyes and buries herself back in my wardrobe. I really hope these still fit. I want to wear them today.

"He was after he retired. He was a gunner for the Dollet Navy before they signed that stupid Treaty with Galbadia. Our SeeD exam would never have happened if they hadn't turned the base into mall parking."

I frown at the fit. They're a little snug and they ride low. I can't wear my boxers with these. Hm. I better warn the Selphster before taking those off. She's like my sister, but I wouldn't even want my sister to see Zell a la Buff.

"Seriously, Selph-don't turn around. I can't wear my boxers with these, so I'm changing out."

A snort floats out of the closet.

"Whatever Zelly. You don't have anything I haven't seen bigger in a porno."

Now there's a mental image I really didn't need. -I think some payback is in order.

"Nothing you haven't seen bigger on Seifer, you mean."

The gratification is instant.

"Eeew! Gross!"

I snap on a pair of briefs with a very large smile.

"Ha! Now you're scarred for life!"

I squawk as she whirls around. She's got her eyes closed, and her tongue out.

"Only if I turn around. Nyah!"

When she turns back around and whacks her nose on the closet door, I have to bite my glove to keep from laughing. After all, it wouldn't be polite, and truthfully, I am afraid of Selphie. Don't let the 'sweetness and light' packaging fool you. She sent Omega Weapon on a one-way trip to the afterlife[3] because it was 'icky' and hurt (fucking killed) Irvine. -I'm not joking.

Fear the Selphster-you'll live longer.

(Oh. -Get this: Squall, in an undeniable display that proves he is, in fact, insane, turned right around on the wet, nasty stain that had almost been us and reamed her out for cheating. I swear on my Ma he had a hissy-fit _right there_-on the _spot_. Insanity, I tell you! Quistis nearly punched him in the face for that one, and the rest of us were lining up-even Rin.)

These are the people I work with.

I am the normal one.

-Scary, isn't it?

I finally get zipped up. They're still a little snug, but that's alright I guess. I'm just not used to it; I wear baggy stuff most of the time and I haven't boarded in like, FOREVER. At the sound of the belt fastening, Selphie turns around again, her arms draped with pants.

"Hey, you look really good, Zelly. How come you don't dress like that all the time?"

I shrug.

"I dunno. I usually just wear what's clean."

She sighs and dumps her load on the bed, mixing it into a sort of clothes vomit. I really hope she knows what she's doing and what I've got on now isn't a fluke.

"You're gonna keep your hair like that, right?"

I flick at it. I hate keeping it down, especially now when it's grown out a bit. I need to hop over to Ma's for a cut after this is over.

"Yeah. It'll probably rain the whole time, so it's not worth the bother. That new stuff I use is really expensive. It's like gold."

Selph giggles at that. Who would've thought a bad-ass SeeD like me drops a chunk of his check for hair care products? -Hopefully, no one. I don't want that sort of thing getting around.

"You should keep it down more. You kinda look like a blond Squall."

I whine at her. There are some things you just don't say to people, especially when said people are about to be involved in a weird love triangle that may or may not have positive results.

"You take that back right now, Tilmitt, or I swear I'm getting on the PA and telling everyone you like it up the butt."

She just giggles harder while stuffing clothes into my pack.

"What makes you think I don't?"

See? Fucking _scary_.

I am so ready to leave now.

* * *

"Any sign of our SeeDs yet, Princess?"

I let out a slow breath and resist the urge to deck Zone for the up-teenth time. When I first got involved with the 'Free Timber' movement, I found that nickname endearing. Now, after three sorceress', a knight, and a general kick in the teeth by life, it sounds demeaning-even when I know the person speaking doesn't mean it that way.

It's enough to make me regret not playing up the sorceress bit when I had the chance.

"SeeD, Zone. -As in singular. We're just getting Zell, remember?"

Zone is standing close enough that I feel his indignant huff disturb the air between us. Watts has been tolerable (he's a big sweetie, and very obviously gay), but since I came back from Balamb ranting about Squall, Zone has taken this as incentive to come on to me in that clumsy, adorable way of his.

I'm not interested. Really. I have a job to do here and I want it done so I can go back to Balamb Garden and kick Squall square in the ass.

After that... We'll see.

One SeeD. One -freaking- SeeD. I'm glad for the vote of confidence, Squally, but really-is it too much to ask for a party of three? At least he sent Zell. I don't think I could work with Irvine after the whole prison-break thing. He's lucky we're on speaking terms at all.

At least I know that Selphie will give him hell. -That girl is _crazy_.

Eden stirs in my head, a strange sensation. I'm glad Quistis was in charge of assigning the GFs. She wasted no time handing out the big guns-at least to me. I heard Zell got three of the lesser GF, but he's strong enough that he'll probably give one to me so we even out, junction wise. He would probably be alright without them, but SeeD doesn't take those kind of chances. -At least I'd like to think so.

I'm not so sure after all this war business. The whole thing was pretty sketchy. -The way it was handled, I mean.

When I see a very short girl in a big poofy coat start to jump up and down and wave at me, I realize that Eden had probably sensed the presence of other GFs and was giving me a little 'heads up'. That bouncy little ball of spaz can only be Selphie, but Quistis said they were sending Zell and I don't see-oh, wait, she's tugging someone's arm...

Huh. Is that.. -Zell?

* * *

"There she is! -C'mon, Zelly!"

She latches her hand on the cuff of my military coat (also granddad's) and tugs me along as she darts through the slowly dispersing crowds of departing passengers. I try to look in the direction she's homing in on, but don't see anything but a sluggish sea of shifting bodies.

Finally we burst through to a clearing only for Selphie to throw herself at some dark-haired chick while a vaguely familiar guy tries unsuccessfully to edge away, unnoticed...

Oh. _Oh._

It's Zone and Rinoa. More accurately it's Zone and Rinoa, who's sporting a slick new haircut.

I relax a bit. It's been a while since what people are now calling 'The Second Sorceress War', but my instincts still step up when I see movement that even _hints_ of battle. Seeing that Rin is taken for the moment, I scratch at the back of my head before walking up and catching Zone's arm in a friendly shake.

"Hey man, how's it going? It's been forever!"

Zone returns the shake with an awkward squeeze, like he doesn't know exactly what to do. Pfft. I've seen him do all sorts of 'secret' handshakes and hand signals but the guy doesn't know how to react to a simple greeting. That's sad, in a way.

"It has. We're really glad you're here, Sir."

I frown and poke him in the chest.

"-Hey. None of that shit. It's 'Zell'. Bad enough I have to take that crap from the cadets..."

"They're still letting you teach? I thought they would have canned you after that food fight..."

I turn to Rinoa who's got her elbow crammed against a snickering Selphie in a mock attempt to pry her off. After the words catch up to her, the little menace releases her hold and stares at me in open-mouthed shock.

"_Food fight_? When did _that_ happen? Have you been holding out on me, Dincht?"

I stick my lip out at Rinoa, who manages to look smug and frigging _hot_ at the same time. Man, does short hair ever suit her. I makes her look tough enough to kick your ass and cute enough to meet your mom, all in one sweet package.

"You mean you didn't hear? They say he purposely started a food fight to demonstrate real-time battle tactics, but I have it on good word that the cafeteria was out of hotdogs again and someone didn't take it well."

Selphie laughs before pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Bad Zelly! How dare you make chaos with out me! See if I smuggle anymore stuff for you, mister! From now on you can come to Trabia if you want a Snowberry Slushie!"

I snort. Even if I do tell her to bring me a Slushie (Snowberry flavor is a Trabia exclusive) when she stops by with the Rag, it hardly counts as smuggling. -What a dork.

"-Please. As if Slushies were contraband. Anyway-it _was_ a real demonstration of decision-making in the heat of battle. Where else are they gonna learn it? Better there then on the battlefield, where mistakes mean death, right?"

"And hotdogs had nothing to do with it?"

I smirk at Rinoa before stepping up to the plate and giving her a bone-cracking hug.

"Aaahhh...How can something be involved if it isn't there? -I love your hair, by the way."

She smirks back and it feels like fire licking down my spine. Man, I've got it _bad_. I put her down before I embarrass myself. Whew.

"Thank you. So far I've gotten mixed reviews."

"Well, I think it's cute, Rinny. -It's cute, right Zone?"

Zone looks like a mezmerize caught in the headlights. He sputters and blushes before answering. Awww. Someone has a crush on the Princess... -Get in line, dude.

"-Uh, yeah. It's uh, cute. Really cute."

Selphie hops in place and claps her hands once.

"See? Now you've got three opinions and we all say you have cute hair. -Anyone else can stuff it."

We all share a chuckle at the Selphster's antics before Rinoa jerks her head in the direction of a random building, likely the new Forest Owls hideout, and starts walking. While the air in Timber more is relaxed than it has been in the past, apparently the paranoia runs deep. -Which is good. Or better than before, anyway. Their security was a joke, back then.

Though being a potential terrorist faction headed by a Sorceress has probably helped that out a lot.

Stepping through the threshold, I don't miss the speculative gaze Rin passes my way. Oh Hell yeah, mission one accomplished-and we haven't even gotten to the real Mission yet! That was a definite 'I'm seeing you as a potential sex-object' look. Man, I bet even Irvine would be impressed at my mad skills. (Though mostly because she won't even look at him because of the whole prison break thing.)

Oblivious to my inner monologue (thank God), she follows us in and shuts the door.

Zone immediately breaks off and heads in another direction. By the looks of it, the building is abandoned; which is what it pretty much looked like from the outside. Before I can ask where Zone went, Rinoa passes me and continues down the poorly lit hallway. I glance at Selphie who shrugs and steps after Rin without hesitation.

After a minute I follow, shaking off the uneasy feeling that's making itself at home in my gut.

Deling should be a push-over. All we have to do is show that Timber has SeeD support and they'll cave. After all that Sorceress shit, they'll have no choice if they want to keep up their image of being the Victim. -They can't even get Galbadia Garden involved. The shumi were quick to make a triumvirate between Balamb, Galbadia, and Trabia; letting every one know just who was holding the purse strings. Galbadia Garden is associated with the country of it's origin in name only, and now that they're mobile, even that's questionable.

I do not need performance anxiety now. There's more riding on this than a free Timber. This is my big chance to one-up Squall, and by God I'm gonna do it.

Eyes on me, baby.

[End]

footnote[1]: The degenerator limit. -You did it too. Quistis and Selphie were only allowed Phoenix Downs during my game, and I got them there using Zell, who for some reason had the lowest level.

footnote[2]: Three 'o clock, for those of you who aren't familiar with military time.

footnote[3]: That's how Omega went down-screw the Queen of Cards.

Comments: Famous last words? Maybe. The next chapter cometh. Until then, you'll just have to speculate. ~Later.


End file.
